A Dream so Close, Yet so Far
by varying-shades-of-tacos
Summary: The Pigmask army has been defeated, everyone is safe but one. Lucas's terrible ordeal has left him with more than physical scars. Oneshot. Post Mother 3. Rated as it is for suicide. Enjoy!


**A/N Just thought I'd try my hand at some Lucas angst. I find it hard to believe that after all the poor thing had to endure, he wasn't traumatized. I cried writing this D: Anyway, enjoy and no flames please, criticism is alright though. Remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this fanfic. They belong to Nintendo (F* YOU NoA!) and Shigesato Itoi (WHERE THE F* IS HIS NOBEL PRIZE?)**

A Dream so Close, Yet so Far

The sunflowers under his feet swayed gently in the breeze, their petals tickling the sides of his legs. Their faces, upturned towards the sky seemed to smile at him as he stood at the edge of the cliff, staring emotionlessly at the sunset. The wind whispered and rustled through the grass that surrounded the polished stone of Hinawa and Claus' graves.

Lucas knelt down to read the names on his mother and brother's graves once again. The one in the middle read: 'Wife of Flint. Mother of the twins Lucas and Claus. Daughter of Alec. May the beautiful Hinawa rest in peace here for all time.' The one on the left read: 'Twin of Lucas. Son of Flint and Hinawa.' May the brave Claus rest here in peace for all time.' A fleeting vision of running alongside his twin brother Claus while his mother told them to go eat lunch crossed his mind, and a single tear slid gracefully down his cheek, landing on the stone of Hinawa's grave and making a wet spot.

If you looked at Lucas from a distance, you would think he was just a normal twelve year old boy. He had soft blonde hair, curled naturally up in a cowlick at the side of his head, beautiful sky blue eyes, and tiny dimples at the sides of his mouth. He wore a shirt striped with yellow and red, blue denim jeans, and red and yellow sneakers. But if you studied his eyes closely, you would see the strain, the dark maturity and knowledge, the seriousness and the sadness that all did not belong in the eyes of someone so young. In all, Lucas had an air about him that told he had endured more things in life than anyone should ever have had to.

He stood up again, angrily brushing the tears that threatened to pour down out of his eyes. It was then that he noticed how truly stunning the sunset was. The sun was a blood-red semicircle that had nearly sunk beneath the horizon. It coloured the surrounding sky red, pink and orange, which faded off to purple in the distance. The air was still about him and the eerie tranquillity and beauty hung. Lucas sighed. _How could the world be so calm and undisturbed when everything is churning around and collapsing in my mind?_He thought as he walked out of Sunset Cemetery.

He cast his eyes toward the ground, counting the cracks in the stone of the crumbling, decrepit graves around him, so unlike the beautifully well kept ones of Hinawa and Claus.

"Lucas." A soft voice suddenly whispered.

_That voice..._ Thought Lucas wonderingly. _It couldn't be..._

He raised his head, locking his eyes with familiar green ones. He took in the familiar orange ducktail hair, the innocently smiling mouth, the teal and yellow shirt and sneakers, and the orangey brown shorts.

"Claus." He breathed, reaching out a hand to try and touch his brother. "It's you."

But Claus stepped back, out of Lucas's reach so that his hand fell on thin air.

"Claus, w-what...?"

But Claus just shook his head, beckoning with a finger for Lucas to follow, as he started walk at a fast pace towards the cliffs facing out to sea. Lucas was full of questions, but he decided to remain silent and follow his twin.

They walked on, Claus occasionally turning around and checking if Lucas was still following. Though now, Lucas was starting to notice something not quite right about Claus's smile, and his piercing green eyes. His eyes were shallow, without any real deep emotion, and had a hint of malice. His curved up lips had a twisted look to them, as if he was snarling. But Lucas decided to pay no attention to that; after all, it was his dear big brother Claus, and Claus would never do anything to harm him. _Right?_

They finally arrived at the cliffs. Claus stood at the edge of the steep drop, smiling hugely, his arms wide. Lucas, grinning and crying for all he was worth, questioning nothing, like why Claus had taken him to the edge of a cliff, as he was too happy at the return of his twin, flew without hesitation towards Claus, _passing right through him, his body hanging still in thin air for a nanosecond, and then plunging down to the raging waters below._

As the rocks rose up to meet him, Lucas's body was frozen. One tiny part of his mind realised the danger he was in and immediately tried to send a message to the rest of his body to move, but it wasn't enough. In the rest of his mind, he was already in Claus's arms, hugging him and crying. He felt nothing as his body hit the sharp rocks, wet with white spray from the sea, and welcomed the darkness that engulfed his tainted vision.

The sunflowers under his feet swayed gently in the breeze, their petals tickling the sides of his legs. Their faces, upturned towards the sky seemed to smile at him as he stood at the edge of the cliff, staring emotionlessly at the sunset. The wind whispered and rustled through the grass that surrounded the polished stone of the three graves.

Flint knelt down to read the names on his wife and twin sons' graves once again. The one in the middle read: 'Wife of Flint. Mother of the twins Lucas and Claus. Daughter of Alec. May the beautiful Hinawa rest in peace here for all time.' The one on the left read: 'Twin of Lucas. Son of Flint and Hinawa.' May the brave Claus rest here in peace for all time.' The one on the right, the newest addition to the graves on the cliff read: "Twin of Claus. Son of Flint and Hinawa. May the hero Lucas rest here in peace for all time and always be remembered for the trials he endured to make our world the way it is today.'

**A/N Crappy ending. The repeating the beginning kind of ending is way too clichéd. Bah. So whadidya think? Good? Bad? I'm saying once again, R&R! Thankies ppl!**


End file.
